Worldwide
by CutieDoll
Summary: Dedicado a los fans de Sonamy. Amy Rose, ahora de 22 años, decide ir de viaje por los conosidos lugares Paris, Londres y Tokyo. Pero el dia de la despedida, Sonic no se despide de ella... Porque sera? Basado en la cancion de Big Time Rush-Worldwide...


Worldwide.

Bueno esta es mi primer fic aquí en el fandom de Sonic the Hedgehog… Va dedicado a todos los fans de Sonamy y Shadouge. Mi nombre es Nancy Ornelas :D.

Bueno disfrutenlo… esta inspirado en la canción de 'Big Time Rush-Worldwide' aquí el link… escuchen primero la canción para asi inspirarse no? Hahaha…

watch?v=jNPYm4C0HbU.

Bueno… LETS GO!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hoy es el día… hoy es el día…-

Me repetía constantemente ya que no quería llorar, no aun… Bueno, muchos se preguntaran quien soy, mi nombre es Amelia Rose the Hedgehog, tengo 22 años, y si… ya no estoy enamorada del erizo azul. Lo supere cuando comencé a crecer… ya estaba cansada de perseguirlo y el siempre escapara de mi amor, me dolía de tan solo pensar en eso de nuevo…

-Bueno Amy… te extrañare mucho…- La pequeña Cream de dulces y tiernos 16 años me abrazo y comenzó a sollozar en mi pecho, le correspondí el abrazo, hoy me iba de viaje a Paris, después Londres y luego Tokio*. Me iba por Sonic, y también quería recorrer el mundo mientras aun estaba joven. Me dolía que el erizo azul me siguiese rechazando. Lo se… es muy estupido irme porque Sonic no me hace caso… pero no me importa.

Deje varias cosas atrás, recuerdos, aventuras, objetos. Y extraño mucho mi 'Piko piko Hammer'.

-No te preocupes Cream… volveré pronto… solo quiero recorrer el mundo… - Sonreí levemente tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Bueno… vamos a despedirte de los demás… - La pequeña me tomo de la muñeca llevándome a mi antigua casa. En Green Hill.

En estos 10 años todos han cambiado…

Sonic, el intrépido y valiente héroe, aun seguía defendiendo, y luchando contra el Dr. Eggman… tenia 26 años.

Tails, nuestro genio amante de los aviones… seguía igual solo que había crecido un poco… ya acababa de cumplir los 18…

Knuckles, el se había ido… hace unos 7 años… nuestra amiga murciélago Rouge sufrió mucho, ella lo quería, lo amaba… pero el Equidna tuvo que irse para ayudar a su clan de ser el guardián de la Esmeralda Maestra… lo que siempre había deseado.

Shadow, seguía igual de amargado, serio y arrogante. Pero eso si… era novio de Rouge.

Como paso? Ni yo se… solo sabia que había problemas aya en G.U.N. y después estaban juntos besándose debajo de un árbol… obvio que esto tenia doble sentido.

Rouge, como se dijo anteriormente, era la pareja de Shadow… tenia ya 28 años, pero no hay que repetírselo…

Todos estaban reunidos en mi antigua casa, que extraño, estaban todos… hasta la arpía de Sally.

Que hacia la maldita aquí?. Que hipócrita es…

Estaban todos, Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Rouge, el querido robot E-123 Omega… hace mucho que no lo veo, Blaze & Silver – De ahora 24 y 26 años – la Sra. Vainilla y la arpía de Sally.

-Hola Amy… espero que te vaya bien… - Me saludo Blaze alegre dándome un corto abrazo junto a Silver.

-Gracias Blaze… - Agradecí sonrojada

Porque Sonic no se acerca a mi?

Sonic se veía muy serio, extraño en el, estaba junto a Sally en una esquina de la sala de mi casa. Donde todos estaban reunidos. Pero si el no se acerca… por que yo si?.

Ya era hora de irme al aeropuerto, cuando me despedí de todos mis amigos, Sonic ni se me acerco…

Salí acompañada de Cream para ir al aeropuerto, quería llorar, pero no debía de hacerlo.

Hoy era mi primera parada… Paris, Francia.

Cuando llegue, fui y me forme para la revisión. Eso significaba que ya no iba a regresar nunca hasta que regrese de mi pequeña aventura por el mundo.

Había pasado la gente. Me tocaba a mi.

Cuando le pase mi pasaporte a la señora… escuche unos gritos escandalosos… pero muy familiares…

-AMY! PERDONAME! – Estaba escuchando lo que creo que estaba escuchando?. Sonic?...

-AMY… ESPERA… - También escuche la vocecilla de Tails.

Me quede paralizada en mi lugar y voltee.

Ahí estaban los dos corriendo esquivando a la gente formada, yo sonreí.

Sentí unos brazos rodeándome, haciéndome girar para verlo a la cara y el tenia los ojos llorosos. Porque?.

-Amy… perdóname… fui un estupido, lo siento. – Me dijo abrazándome mas fuerte, su todo de voz era quebrado… - No me dejes…

-Lo siento Sonic, necesito irme ya… - Dije.

-No… bu-bueno… recuerda esto… Donde quiera que el viento me lleve, donde quiera que corra en libertad… Tu seguirás siendo la única en mi mente… - Después de decir eso me dio un beso en los labios…

Me sentía desmayar, lo que siempre había querido cuando era una niña enamorada de 12 años… un beso.

No tarde en corresponder, aunque este era mi primer beso. Siempre lo reserve para Sonic, solo el iba a ser mi primer beso…

Nuestros labios se movían como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, yo lo abrase por el cuello y el me tomo de la cintura… escuche varios aplausos, y varios quejidos ya que estábamos atrasando la revisión… pero me alegro.

Al separarnos lo vi, estaba muy sonrojado, al igual que yo.

-Te amo Amy… - Yo solo me limite a sonreír sonrojada.

-Te amo también Sonic… - Dije.

'Por favor los pasajeros del avión 435 rumbo a Paris, Francia, favor de pasar a la puerta numero 35… Gracias'

Escuche a la señora hablar… ese era mi vuelo. Sonreí triste y voltee a ver a Sonic, ahí estaba el con una genuina sonrisa en sus labios.

-Este es un hasta pronto… - Lo abrase por ultima vez, y cuando me separe le di un corto beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós, Amy… - Dijo, y después me di la vuelta dejándolo solo… no volví a voltear… comencé a cantar una canción que había escuchado hace no mucho…

'Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?

Cause I have been missing you by my side, yeah

Did I awake you out of your dream

I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep' – Sonreí al terminar de cantar el primer párrafo de la canción…

'Paris, London, Toyko

There's just one thing that I gotta do

(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)

(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)

Not gonna let me take another goodbye

Babe, it won't be long

You're the one that I'm waiting on

(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)

Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide

Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide

(Girl I'll be thinking about you)' – Solté una pequeña lagrima al cantar esa estrofa…

Entre al avión… Siendo esa tal vez el primer paso para vivir en grande…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno es muy corto lo se… pero fue mi primer fic en el fandom de Sonic!...

Esta cancion es muy amada por las/os Rusher (fans de Big Time Rush) yo soy Rusher xD.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, mi primer Sonamy, enserio a pesar de amar mas al Sonadow, se me vino a la mente este fic y a la parejita mas amada por las Fangirls de Sonic LOL.

Nos vemos después…

~LostInLoveForKogan.


End file.
